


The New Guy (HL/SG1)

by havocthecat



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, Hunters, Janet Fraiser is everyone's boss, Kneel before your God is a little trite.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Jackson has broken his leg, so he calls his good friend, innocent and trusting Dr. Adam Pierson, and offers him a temporary job. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy (HL/SG1)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/363162.html).

"Are you sure you're up for this, Dr. Pierson?" asked General Hammond.

Methos looked up at the Stargate. "I suppose I am," he said.

Daniel Jackson had been waiting quietly off to the side, shifting uncomfortably while trying to deal with his new crutches. He who had hobbled from the infirmary to see them off against the express recommendation of--well, just about everybody. "Don't worry, Adam," he said. "You'll do fine offworld. The site's abandoned, and the translations look to be fairly simple."

"The least you could have done was warned me what I'd be getting into when you asked me to help," Methos said wryly. This was his own damn fault for trying to find a job with no Watchers involved.

"About that--," said Daniel sheepishly. "I kind of couldn't. It was classified."

"Did you absolutely _have_ to call _me_ whehn you broke your leg?" asked Methos, disgusted. Daniel Jackson had been fascinating when he'd first met the man, but now he was rather tempted to just gut him.

"Your country needs you," said O'Neill, adjusting the brim of his regulation baseball cap. "Now can we go?"

"It's not my country," he said.

"You may not have been raised here," said General Hammond. "But you have dual citizenship and that, combined with Dr. Jackson's recommendation, makes you just the man for the job. Now, if you're done griping, Dr. Pierson, why don't you and SG-1 get your butts through that wormhole and check out those glyphs?"

Damn. When he'd gotten forged paperwork for this identity, he had made sure that Adam Pierson had dual citizenship. It had made it easier to travel. He was now regretting that earlier decision. Greatly.

"You heard the man," said O'Neill. "Let's move it out, Pierson."

O'Neill could be just as annoying as MacLeod, if in his own way. Methos sighed and walked up the ramp. He was probably going to drown in that thing. He hated drowning.

"Ready, Adam?" asked Sam. "It gets easier after the first time."

Methos took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then stepped through. Half a second later, he stumbled down a ramp nearly overgrown with vines.

Sam stepped out behind him. "Rainforest," she said, surveying the trees and wiping sweat from her brow. If there was one thing Methos hated, it was heat combined with humdity. He'd prefer a nice, dry desert any time. "There could be more ruins anywhere."

"Then it's a good thing Daniel's not here, or we'd have to post watch on him 24/7." O'Neill surveyed the surrounding area with his binoculars. "Let's move out, boys and girls. I want to get this done with." Boys and girls? Methos wondered what O'Neill would say if he knew this particular 'boy' was five thousand years old.

"Not a fan of archaeology?" Methos asked.

"He's not," said Sam, grinning. "But the Colonel has his uses."

"I heard that," warned O'Neill. "I'll have you know I'm very useful around here."

Teal'c stood stoically in the background, the barest hint of a smile touching his face. Methos distrusted men who did nothing but listen. They often knew too much.

***

"Nice," said Methos, looking around. "Looks Aztec."

"That's what Daniel said." O'Neill nodded at the nearest gate, which had been thoroughly carved over. "Just looks like a bunch of flying snakes to me."

"Precisely," said Methos. "Quetzalcoatl. The feathered serpent. Quite the Christ figure, if I'm not mistaken, though Mesoamerica isn't my area of specialty."

"Hard to stick a snake on a cross," said O'Neill. "No arms."

"Should we set up camp in the city or outside it, sir?" asked Sam. "SG-13's initial report states that there's an astronomical observatory. They thought you might be interested."

"Really?" said Jack. "Well, SG-13 did clear the city, right?"

"Nothing they could find, sir."

"Let's head over to the city, then. They happen to tell you where this so-called observatory is, Carter?"

"Let me guess?" asked Sam. "You didn't read your report again?"

"Only the basics, Carter," said O'Neill. "Only the basics."

 

***

"Hello." A voice came from just outside. "Is someone here?" A man ducked through the doorway and came in. "Wonderful! I was just exploring these ruins when I came upon signs of company. Mind if I share your fire?"

Sam stared at the man, horrified. "Sir," she said, standing and leveling her gun at the newcomer. "He's a Goa'uld."

The man stopped, and suddenly-- "O'Neill!" exclaimed Methos. "Any particular reason this man's eyes are glowing?"

"Because he's an alien," said O'Neill disgustedly. "Damn it, Carter, I thought you said SG-13 cleared this planet!"

"They did, sir," said Sam.

"Aliens?" asked Methos. "First you say 'archaeological site,' which I can understand. Then you say 'archaeological site on another planet.'" He scowled at O'Neill. "An _uninhabited_ other planet."

"Well, we didn't _think_ there'd be any Goa'uld here," said Jack.

Methos pulled out his gun and pointed it at the alien. They'd lent him a Beretta. He'd tried to decline, but General Hammond had insisted. Now he was relieved. "I hate surprises."

"Jaffa! Kree!" shouted the man, and a bunch of men in rather silly-looking armor trotted in and pointed giant sticks at them. The man's voice was curiously distorted, which Methos supposed intimidated most people. Most people were not Immortals with a particularly bloody history, he had to admit. "You will all place your weapons on the ground and accompany me, or you will die. Is that understood?"

O'Neill scowled. "Oh, yeah. Real clear." He rolled his eyes. "Give 'em up." He slowly knelt and placed his weapon on the floor.

"I hate this part," said Sam, following O'Neill's lead.

"Does being taken prisoner by aliens happen to you often?" asked Methos. "Or is it just my luck that it's happening now?" At least O'Neill wasn't trying anything suicidal, unlike certain other men of Celtic ancestry he knew.

"Silence!" barked the Goa'uld. "You will shortly be taken before Lord Osiris and questioned.

"Osiris?" asked Methos.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, you know, Egyptian dude," he said. "Well, chick, actually. Osiris. Not a really nice person."

"I get the feeling there's a lot you haven't told me, O'Neill," said Methos.

"Yeah, there's a lot I haven't told a lot of people," said O'Neill.

***

"So what do we do now?" asked Carter, sitting down with her legs pulled up to her chest and resting her arms on her knees as she studied the door to their cell.

Jack leaned against the wall. "Same thing we do every time, Carter. Escape."

"Do you guys do this a lot?" asked Adam. "Get kidnapped by aliens, I mean."

"Why not?" asked Jack, shrugging. "Beats having nothing to do on a Saturday night. So, Carter, I think it's your turn. Wanna find the weakness in the invulnerable fortress and get us out of here?"

"I thought it was Teal'c's turn this week," Carter muttered.

Adam sighed. "You're all crazy," he said. "What bloody well terrifies me is that you take turns at breaking out. Do you do this for fun?"

"Only if you're Daniel," said Jack.

***

"So, would anybody like to fill me in on what these 'Goold' are?"

"The Goa'uld are a race of parasites," said Teal'c, emphasizing the correct pronunciation. Jack smirked. "They infest human hosts and take control of the body of their victim."

"How do you know when someone has been infested with one of these parasites?" asked Adam. "Major Carter seemed to know that man was an alien right away, but none of the rest of us had a clue."

Carter smiled tightly. "It's a very long story, Adam. Certain events left me with the ability to sense when someone is blended with a Goa'uld symbiote."

"Great," sighed Adam. "So the choice is either be possessed by an alien or get the hell out of here?" he asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," said Jack. "There's also the being-tortured angle, the forced into slavery in the mines angle, and--last, but definitely _not_ least--our favorite, the bad drugs angle."

"Well then," said Adam. "Time to put skills learned from Amanda to good use."

"Who's Amanda?" asked Jack.

"An acquaintance of mine," said Adam. "Someone with a professional interest in not being caught." He pulled out a set of lockpicks. "Think they have Earth-style locks in this place?"

***

"Damn," said Methos, drawing his sword. "They have the natives working for them?"

"They usually intimidate the natives into serving them," said Sam, coming up from the rear. "We--" She saw his sword and her eyes widened. "What the hell? Sir? Did we give Adam permission to carry a _sword_ through the 'gate?"

"Why does he have a sword?" Colonel O'Neill. "Pierson! Why are you carrying a sword?"

"Because I like to," said Methos. "Besides, do you have a better weapon? Or _any_ weapon?"

"Well, no." Jack paused. "Where do you hide that thing, anyway?"

"I also did not see any indication of non-standard weaponry," said Teal'c.

"I've had a lot of practice hiding it," snarled Methos. "Can we play Twenty Questions when our lives _aren't_ in danger, people?"

A nearby horn sounded . "That would be wise," said Teal'c. "I believe that Osiris' Jaffa are almost upon us."

"Oh, great," groaned Jack. "Let's go, boys and girls. While we're at it, can someone tell me how Daniel's ex-girlfriend got a whole horde of Jaffa? Please?"

***

The staff weapon caught Pierson square in the chest. Jack had been dragging Pierson's corpse along--he'd be damned if he'd let the Goa'uld get one of his team, no matter how temporary a member he was. They'd just get him in a sarcophagus, and then, blam, off with the torture. They might even put a symbiote in him, not realizing that Pierson was so new he didn't know anything of value.

"Damn. Damn, damn, damn! " Jack dropped the body. "Where's Teal'c?"

"Scouting the area, sir," said Carter. "Looking to see if there's any better place for us to hide."

Adam took a deep breath and then convulsed, which was kinda odd, seeing as how he'd been dead for a while now. "Ow," he said, groaning.

"Carter?" asked Jack. "What's he doing?" Jack pointed at Pierson.

"I think he's waking up from the dead, sir," said Carter.

"And here I didn't think he could possibly replace Daniel."

***

"What just happened here?" asked Jack.

"I'm immortal," said Pierson.

"Oh, well, that's real informative," said Jack. He bent down and knocked on Pierson's forehead. "Hey, got a snake in your head? That'd explain a lot."

"No snakes," Pierson said, batting away Jack's hand.

"Then what causes it?" asked Carter.

"No one knows," he said Adam. "As far as I know, it's always been this way."

"So now we've got an alien _and_ an immortal guy on SG-1? We're guaranteed to win 'Weirdest SGC Team' for the fifth year in a row, aren't we, Carter?"

"Probably, sir," she said, suppressing a grin.

***

"You can't tell the military," said Methos.

"And why not?" asked Jack.

"This is an important scientific discovery," said Sam. "We could learn all kinds of things--the cure for a lot of different diseases. You could help people."

"I'm not interested in helping people," said Methos. "What I _am_ interested in is not being experimented on in some secret lab somewhere."

"Well, I have a top-secret lab," said Sam. "And I'm not interested in turning you into a guinea pig."

"Much," added Jack dryly.

Teal'c smirked. It was understated. Everything that man did was understated. Even his surprise at Methos coming back from the dead was expressed only by a widening of his eyes. Methos was determined to do something--anything--to shock that man.

"This is an amazing scientific phenomenon!" exclaimed Sam. "You're _immortal_. How old are you, anyway?"

Methos groaned. "I didn't say."

"Get that a lot?" asked O'Neill.

"You have no idea," said Methos.

***

"You're in perfect health," said Dr. Fraiser.

"Very good," said Methos, putting his hands on the bed to push himself off.

"Not so fast," Dr. Fraiser said, putting a hand on his chest and shoving him back onto the bed. "Now you're going to tell me where hid the staff blast you took in the chest."

Jack, who had been leaning in the doorway, smirked. "Told you Doc Frasier wasn't going to let you off the hook so easily."

"She would have if you'd switched your shirt with mine like I'd asked," muttered Methos.

"SG-1 gets an intensive exam whenever they come back," said Dr. Fraiser. "They've got the highest injury rate in the SGC. Now," she said, nodding at the shredded t-shirt. "Are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to keep you in here and run tests until you give in?"

"I'd give in," said O'Neill.

"Don't you have a debriefing to attend, Colonel?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

"Nope," said Jack, smirking. "I talked to General Hammond. It's been put off until everyone's cleared their medical exam."

Methos groaned.

"So?" asked Dr. Fraiser, turning back to Methos.

"You may as well tell her," said O'Neill. "Come on. She's seen my medical files. She's seen Daniel's. Hell, you should see Carter's file too. Nothing's going to surprise her."

"That bad?" asked Methos. "What do you people put yourselves through, anyway?"

"That messy," said Dr. Fraiser. "In addition to having the highest injury rate of the SGC, SG-1 also has the highest death rate." She paused. "Aside from SG-11."

"Wait a minute," said Methos. "Colonel, I thought you told me that SG-1 had retained all of its original members?"

"Oh, we have," said O'Neill, nodding.

"Then...?" He looked at Dr. Fraiser, perplexed.

"SG-1 has a remarkable habit of coming back from the dead," said Dr. Fraiser. "Now, would you like to explain how, on your first offworld mission, you managed to help that record?"

"No sarcophagus," said O'Neill helpfully. That man was enjoying this far too much. Methos pondered introducing him to the Kur--no, MacLeod the Elder had taken care of that one. Kro--no, MacLeod the Younger. There had to be an Immortal somewhere willing to cut this man's head off.

Dr. Fraiser nodded. "I see. Goa'uld healing device?" she asked.

"Nope," said O'Neill.

"Then how did you manage to recover completely from a staff blast like that?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

"Oh, he's immortal," said O'Neill.

"What!" Dr. Fraiser spun around and glared at O'Neill. "Colonel, if this is some kind of practical joke I can assure you that I am _not_ going to be pleased."

"You're not helping, O'Neill," Methos said through clenched teeth. The man was definitely worse than MacLeod. It was decided.

"No joke," said O'Neill, smirking.

"Oh," said Dr. Fraiser. She looked shocked for a moment, then hid it. "You can go and tell the General that he's going to have to wait a bit longer for that debriefing, then, Colonel, while Mr. Pierson and I have a little chat. _Alone._ "

Methos was suddenly rather apprehensive.

***

"What's taking so long?" asked General Hammond.

"The medical exam might take a little bit of time, sir," said Sam.

"Oh?" asked General Hammond. "What's the delay, Major?"

"That...could take a bit of telling, General."

"Well, it _does_ appear we have the time," interjected Daniel.

Sam nodded. "Good point," she said. "It looks like Adam Pierson is a medical anomaly."

"How so, Major Carter?" asked General Hammond.

"Well, he took a staff blast directly in the chest and died," said Sam.

"That's impossible," said Daniel. "He came back through the gate completely uninjured. I saw it myself."

"I saw it happen," said Sam. "We've a seen a lot of impossible things since we started exploring other planets through the Stargate. Who's to say we can't see one more thing that defies laws of nature we previously thought were immutable?"

"Major Carter does have a point, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c. "Many things which I had thought previously impossible have occurred. Is it not possible that Adam Pierson is indeed immortal, as he claims?"

"We have an immortal man in the SGC?" asked General Hammond. "And he's not a Goa'uld?"

"No, sir," said Sam.

"Is he a risk to security?" asked Hammond.

"I don't think so, sir," said Sam. "We did a complete background check on him, and we didn't pick up any information that would lead to us believing he's a security risk."

"And he's immortal?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah," said Jack. "Your perfect replacement died on us, but at least we got him back." He shook his head. "I don't know how you pick them, Daniel."

"I know, it's hard to believe," said Sam. "But think about how much we could learn from him."

"I won't have you turning him into a human lab rat, Major Carter," said Hammond.

"I understand, sir," said Sam. "I don't plan to. I _would_ like to talk to Janet and see if he's different from ordinary humans."

"He's not," said Janet, from the doorway. "Not much, anyway." Adam stood behind her.

"Have a seat," said the General. "All of you."

"I'd rather stand," said Adam.

"As you prefer," said General Hammond. "Now, would you like to explain a few things to us, Mr. Pierson?"

"I'd rather not," said Adam.

"I understand your reticence," said Hammond. "But please understand that part of the purpose of the SGC is to explore and to learn. If you're really immortal, I believe you could be of help to us. I can also guarantee that we'll keep your secret as long as there's no threat to national security. Others wouldn't be so kind."

***

"Not many women appreciate a good beer," said Methos, taking a long drink from his bottle and sighing happily.

"Beer's underrated," said Sam. "Especially the better imports."

"Adam Pierson?" asked a strange man.

"Yes?" said Methos.

The man pulled a gun. "You're to come with us."

Sam heard a click and turned her head to see another man with a gun pointed at her temple.

"If you don't, the woman dies. _She_ won't come back."

"Adam?" asked Sam. "What's going on?"

"Hunters," he said, groaning.

"I'm guessing they hunt something besides deer?"

"Immortals," said Methos. "They hunt Immortals."

"Come on," said the man. "Why don't you draw your sword--slowly--and leave it for the pretty lady as a memento."

Sam's eyes narrowed. Methos knew that look; he'd seen it in many an Immortal. She was looking for an opening. The Hunters would ensure that she wouldn't find one. "I'd rather have my friend."

"This _freak_ doesn't deserve your friendship," said the man. "He's not human."

"He's as human as you or me!" exclaimed Sam.

"We don't have time for this. Knock her out," said the man. His companion hit her at the base of the skull with the gun. Sam crumpled.

"She healing?" asked the man.

"Nope," said his companion. "She's human."

"Good. Now leave your sword, Pierson, and let's get going."

***

"So you were there when he was kidnapped by these hunters, huh?" asked Jack.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"And what were you doing out at a bar with Adam?" asked Jack.

"He asked me out for a beer," said Sam. "He wanted company."

"Attractive women do _not_ get asked out for beer just for their company," said Jack. "Don't you get it, Carter? He was asking you out on a date."

"Sir?" Sam looked him, confused.

"Date. You know, that boy/girl kind of thing that leads to all sorts of unnecessary complications we don't need on this team."

Sam stared at Jack. "That hasn't stopped _us_ , sir, and we haven't had any unnecessary complications."

"We've never been on a date!"

"Well maybe we should!"

Jack's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe I just said that."

"Let's deal with this later, Carter," said Jack. "Right now, let's just figure out how we're gonna get Pierson back."

***

"I don't understand," said Duncan.

"What's not to understand?" asked Colonel O'Neill, waving his hand nonchalantly. "It's a biochemical thing. Carter just explained it."

"How does this relate to me?" asked Duncan.

"There's a unique bioelectrical signature all Immortals carry," said Sam, looking up from her gadgetry. "If we can pick up on yours, we can use it to calibrate Adam's signature and track him."

"Then I'm going with," said Duncan. "He's my friend."

"No," said Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes," said Duncan, crossing his arms and glaring stubbornly at SG-1.

"Hey, Carter?" asked the Colonel.

"Sir?"

"We're the good guys, right? I mean, we can't just sit on him and take the sample we need?"

"No need to, sir," said Sam, looking up from her machine. "Since we're looking for a bioelectrical signature, all I needed was five minutes in the same room to calibrate this--and your arguing gave me the time I needed. We've got it."

"Hey!" exclaimed Duncan indignantly.

"Have I ever mentioned what a wonderful person you are, Carter?" asked Colonel O'Neill. "She's a genius," he mentioned off-handedly to Duncan. "You have no idea."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled at him.

"I'm coming with," said Duncan, following them to the door. "He's my friend. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Listen, pal," said Jack. "Adam Pierson is a member of _my_ team, and the USAF has jurisdiction here. Now, _civilian,_ if you'd like to join up, go through Basic, and get yourself promoted to General _real_ fast, you can order me to let you go along on this mission, but until then, get your ass back inside, sit down, shut up, and don't push me."

"I won't let you do this," said Duncan, drawing his sword. "I won't let the government get their hands on Methos."

The blue fire of a zat gun enveloped Duncan. Twice. He convulsed, looking shocked, and fell over. Daniel leaned over and took his pulse. "He's dead."

Colonel O'Neill turned to Teal'c. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"He will awaken, will he not, Colonel O'Neill?" asked Teal'c, raising one eyebrow and looking amused.

"Thank God," said Sam. She shrugged sheepishly when Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill, and Daniel all turned to her with shocked looks on their faces. "He was getting annoying."

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

***

"Nice to see you, O'Neill," said Methos. "It's about time you showed up."

"Can it, Pierson," said O'Neill. "Carter? You wanna untie the man?"

"Yes, sir," said Sam, walking around behind Methos.

"And what kind of a stupid name is Methos?" asked Jack.

"MacLeod," muttered Methos. "That overgrown boy scout can't keep a secret to save his life."

"It did not," said Teal'c. "Though I have been assured he will indeed awaken from the death bestowed upon him."

Methos laughed. "Oh, I would have _loved_ to see the look on his face!"

"Yeah. Can we get out of here now?" asked O'Neill.

"I'd like that," said Methos.

"One thing," said O'Neill. "Why the hell do all you guys carry swords?"

***

"Immortals," said Jack. "Daniel, did you have to break your leg and call in a guy who couldn't be killed?"

"Call it luck?" asked Daniel hesitantly.

"Yeah, bad luck," said Jack. "Do you know what kind of trouble we've gotten into since we met him?"

"At least it's been new trouble," said Daniel.

"Oh, that's just great," said Jack. "Now," he said, turning to Methos. Or Pierson. Whoever the hell this guy was. "Just why the hell do you guys carry swords? And why are there people hunting you?" Jack was tempted to throw him in a holding cell until they could get some answers.

***

"You're beautiful," said Methos, stepping closer to Sam. "You're intelligent--beyond intelligent--and you're frighteningly competent. What's not to love?"

"You _love_ me?" asked Sam. "But I thought..."

"That we were just friends?" Methos' shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." He sighed. "I'll go now."

"Wait," said Sam.

Methos stopped mid-turn. "Wait?" he asked.

"Don't go," said Sam. "Not yet.

"There's something between us," he said. "Do you feel it?"

"A little," admitted Sam. "But there are other things to consider--you're a part of SG-1. That--it wouldn't work out."

"Only for now," said Methos. "But when that's done and Daniel is healed?" he asked. "What then?"

"I don't know," said Sam.

Methos kissed her. Sam's lips were soft--everyone's lips were soft, but-- It was a quick kiss, his open lips pressing gently against hers. It was enough to make him dizzy, and he pulled back abruptly.

"Oh my God," said Sam.

***

"He said _what_?" asked Jack.

"You heard me."

"And you're going to--what?"

"I don't know, sir."

"You don't know? Well, what happened after that?"

"He kissed me."

"He _what_?"

"Nothing changes the--the way I feel about you, sir," said Carter. "But--there are regulations, and--"

"This is killing me, Carter. You know that, right?"

"I'm sorry, sir," said Carter, exasperated. "I don't know what to do!"

"I don't know either," said Jack. "I just know I can't do this," said Jack. "I can't feel the way I do --I can't want to be with you this much--and watch you fall in love with someone else."

"I never said I was falling in love with him, sir," said Sam.

"Well, that's something," said Jack. "But it's not enough. What about us? What about how you and I feel?"

"I don't think there's much we _can_ do, Colonel." Sam sighed. "That's part of the problem. You're my commanding officer."

"There's a part of me that doesn't care any more, Carter," said Jack. He stepped closer to her. "And don't try and tell me there's a part of you that doesn't."

"Sir..." said Sam. It was barely a whisper, and the way she was staring up at him... If he could call it mitigating circumstances, he would have, but the truth was, he finally gave in to temptation. He reached over and touched her cheek gently, then leaned down and kissed her.

Sam tilted her face and met his lips. Their kiss was gentle, soft, and somehow Sam's arms were around him and one of his hands was on her waist. The other was cupping the back of her neck, pressing her as close to him as possible. He didn't want to let her go, but... Jack pulled away, slowly, and let his hand fall from the back of Sam's neck.

"Wow," said Sam, blinking. Her eyes focused, and she glanced up at Jack. She didn't let go. "What did we just do?"

"We kissed," said Jack. "I know you know what that is, Sam."

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I do."

"It was nice," offered Jack.

"Yes, sir," said Sam.

"Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we at my place?"

"Yes."

"And aren't we both off-duty?"

"Well, yes."

"Then call me Jack," he said softly.

"This is big, isn't it, sir?"

"Jack," he said gently. "You know, I do have a name."

"Jack," said Sam. "I shouldn't have come here tonight. Not to your house."

"Maybe not, but you did." Jack shrugged. "Kinda late to think about it being a bad idea. And I'm tired of not being able to hold you the way I want to, Sam."

She looked down and blushed. "I... We shouldn't have."

"I know," said Jack. "But occasionally I get tired of doing the right thing."

"You're not talking about..."

"Not that," said Jack. "We couldn't--that would cross a line that we _can't_ cross, not if we want to keep SG-1 as a functional unit. I'm not prepared to risk your career _or_ mine. Not for that. But sometimes I want more than friendship."

Sam smiled. "Me too," she said. "Jack."

***

"I don't know what to do," said Sam.

"About what?" asked Methos.

"You!" exclaimed Sam, pacing. "Me. Us. Everything."

"You could just let it happen," said Methos.

"You're immortal," said Sam. "And I'm a Major in the Air Force. I continually put myself at risk, and I'm very definitely _not_ immortal. You know anything between us would only end badly."

Methos regarded her curiously. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"Isn't there always?" asked Sam. "A few years ago, I would've leapt at a guy like you. Tall, good-looking, sarcastic. But now...?"

"Now there's Jack O'Neill," finished Methos.

***

"He said _what_?" asked Daniel. "Whoa."

"You heard me."

"And she's going to--what?"

"I don't know," said Jack. " _She_ doesn't even know."

"And what is it you're not telling me?"

***

"Are you saying it doesn't matter?" asked Methos, astonished.

"See this guy?" said Jack, pointing at Teal'c. "He used to be First Prime--that's head of the whole shebang--to Apophis. Real nasty dude. You see us bitching at him for what he used to do?" His face softened. "It doesn't matter what you did," said Jack. "It doesn't matter who you were. What matters is who you are."

***

"And here," said Janet, "Are their trays."

"But..." stammered Daniel.

"Immortal or not, I don't care," said Janet. "He certainly needs rest at the very least, so he and the Colonel can stay in there and keep each other company."

"But they'll kill each other!" exclaimed Daniel.

"I'll give them a sedative later," said Janet. "They need the sleep."

Daniel took the tray gingerly. "Can I blame it on you when they complain about the food?" he asked.

"Absolutely," said Janet, smiling serenely. "Now, go on. The sooner they finish eating, the sooner I can drug those two so that we can stop listening to them argue."

The cafeteria wasn't that far from the med room, and the tray was light, but Daniel dragged his feet as much as possible, _especially_ when he heard the Jack and Adam arguing.

"Five thousand years is an awful lot of time to learn to be sarcastic, O'Neill..."

"Yeah, buddy, you try getting captured by the Goa'uld a few more times and see if _that_ doesn't hone your skills."

They were at it again. Or was that still? "Hey, guys, dinner time." Daniel waited just a few feet inside the door, Janet standing behind him.

"Boys," warned Janet, putting the tray she'd carried down in front of Jack. "The next one to say another word is in very big trouble. "Now eat."

Daniel stifled a snicker. Sam, who'd been keeping them company--and being entertained by the floor show, knowing her--grinned openly. Teal'c, who had been casually passing by to check up on the everything, raised an eyebrow and smirked. He was getting awfully good at that lately.

\--end--


End file.
